The Warrior's Plight
by sylviallewelyn
Summary: The one hand that held Lightning to the cliff slipped from its hold, and the windy shadows pushed her down, away from the light she could not reach, down into the black hole that she had no way to find out where it was to take her. ...She screamed.


**My first FF story ever~**

**Anyways, this is how I figure Lightning got into the world of Dissidia 012. The first scene I wrote is based off the the scene when Lightning falls in the XIII-2 New Adventures trailer, just to give credit. (but the words are totally mine. XD) I already know this isn't how she gets there, but hey, a girl can dream. ^^**

* * *

><p>"<em>More than one miracle took place that day. Cocoon was saved by Fang and Vanille's sacrifice. We awoke from our crystal sleep… and our brands were gone. Our fight had just ended, but I couldn't relax. A new battle was about to begin." – Lightning, Final Fantasy XIII-2 New Adventures Trailer<em>

* * *

><p>The crystallized world of Cocoon refracted light across the sky at the arrival of the sunset that day, creating rainbows that spread across the plain. Its warmth embraced the reuniting of Serah Farron and Snow Villiers, Dajh and Sazh Katzroy. Hope Estheim ran forward lightly across the grass, gazing up at the mass raised in the sky.<p>

Lightning knew he was looking for Fang and Vanille trapped there, as indicated when his head lowered in realization that they were gone. She looked up herself, the sun shining bright into her eyes. Maybe she could reassure Hope into believing that they were okay…

Something shifted behind her.

Lightning turned around, not at all expecting what she saw. The plains before her were no longer just grass and dirt; they were more of a desolate land, dark shadows rushing and squirming around in the air and on the ground like the strongest wind, little tendrils of yellow light entwined into the gloomy shades.

"What is that?" Lighting said, her eyes growing wide at the sight. If whatever it was kept coming close, who knew what would happen to Hope, Snow… Serah—

She whipped back around, seeing the shadow-light had submerged this part of the plains too; how could it have moved that fast? Her four comrades stood in the middle of the frenzy of darkness, the light wisps snaking around and away from their bodies. Lightning began to panic slightly. What if they were trapped by the shadows that were consuming the land?

"Watch out!" She reached forward, trying to run forward; but her hand grasped at nothing and her legs wouldn't move. The shadows moved in front of her and pushed her back with a hurricane-like force, her body slamming to the ground. Though she winced in pain, that wasn't enough to keep her down. If she could get away from this ominous darkness, she would. Hastily standing, the sun disappeared with the arrival of dark storm clouds and immediately following, the earth began to rumble and split apart before her eyes.

Lightning struggled to keep her balance but the shake was over as quickly as it had started; however, the shadows weren't done with her yet. The deep, wide rift in the earth spat out an enormous cloud of darkness, the shadows coming toward her a blinding speed. Lightning's first instinct was to run.

She sprinted away but she didn't get far; another chasm opened up below her feet and Lightning grabbed the cliff in front of her to keep from falling into the abyss. She was – for the first time in what seemed like a long time – scared for her life. She was no longer a l'Cie, but that didn't mean someone – or something – couldn't come after her. _I have to make it out. I have to. For Serah._

But she couldn't calm her nerves enough to pull herself over the cliff before the shadows caught up with her, its spindly fingers wrapping around her body and trying to tighten its grip on her throat. "Get off me!" Lightning shrieked, her fingers groping for the shades that had started to climb up her face. If she could just remove the darkness clouding her vision –

The one hand that held her to the cliff slipped from its hold, and the windy shadows pushed her down, away from the light she could not reach, down into the black hole that she had no way to find out where it was to take her. The shadows kept their persisting, entrapping her whole body in its wicked grip. As she fell, Lightning couldn't believe what was happening. She'd gone through so much to save Cocoon, and now she couldn't even enjoy what she'd accomplished because she fell to the center of the earth? A scream of rage, fear, and agony escaped her lips, and she regretted it immediately because the darkness filled her mouth and chilled her to the bone. She felt terribly dizzy, terribly sick, and she just wanted to stop falling. She tried fighting the darkness; maybe that would make her terrible vertigo disappear.

After what seemed like falling forever, she stopped fighting and surrendered, blacking out within seconds.

* * *

><p>The next thing Lightning was aware of was light.<p>

She didn't open her eyes though. She wasn't afraid of what she would see, but more of what she wouldn't see. She wanted to see… what?

Lightning mentally gasped when she realized she couldn't remember. She didn't know why she was here, or how she got here. She didn't remember much of anything for that matter, other than her name. She let her eyes open a crack. The sky was weird, a strange mix of black and white clouds. That must have been the light she sensed. She pushed herself up with her elbows, shaking her head to clear her vision. She was in a pure space, the ground around her pure white, however in the distance darkness reigned. Green arches of light were spread all about the tiny world, high in the air. Whatever this place was, it didn't seem very comfortable. But if nothing else, she knew one thing – she had somewhere to return to.

"Lightning."

At the voice, she stood quickly, facing the direction of the sound. On a bright white throne in front of her was a woman in light, silky green dress, a golden halter holding the clothing up. Around her arms rested a thin piece of sheer material, and the woman's blonde hair flowed down her back. A crown of even brighter gold was on her head. At first glance, Lighting thought she might be a queen of some type. But the woman spoke again before she could even ask.

"I am Cosmos, the goddess of harmony. I have called you here to fight as my warrior against the soldiers of my opposing deity, Chaos."

Lightning raised an eyebrow. _A goddess, huh? _"Why me?"

"Because I know you will fight your hardest to win, Lightning. It's who you are." Cosmos smiled kindly.

"And I have no choice? What if I don't want to fight?" Lighting asked. Maybe if she could get out of here she could remember where she was supposed to be. "I don't even know what's going on right now – I can't remember anything except my name. I want to return to wherever my home is."

"Lightning." Cosmos sighed. "If you don't fight you won't even be able to_ see_ your home again, much less return to it. But don't worry, Lightning... you'll have help along the way. Even though this is not your battle, this conflict with my antithesis must end."

Lightning swallowed hard. She really _didn't_ have a choice. The only way she was to get out of here was by fighting these warriors of Chaos. To her, it sounded simple enough. At least she didn't have to go at it alone. If she really worked at it, she could get back home in no time at all. "How long will this war last?"

"As long as it takes to defeat Chaos and his minions."

Lightning smirked. _I'm still confused. But I'll understand along the way. It might take longer than I would like to, but I might as well try to defeat this Chaos._

Cosmos looked up at Lightning expectantly. "Well, Lightning?"

Her smirk grew wider when she replied. "I'm in."

* * *

><p><em>"Fighting is the only thing that this world knows. The only hope that any of us have lies in finding a way to win. So that's what I meant to do. That's why I kept fighting, even though it wasn't my battle to begin with." – Lightning, Final Fantasy Dissidia 012 Prologus<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are appreciated!<strong>

**~Lukia**


End file.
